


Is Anyone Out There?

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-07
Updated: 2004-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to the opening sentence challenge posted by SGCGategirl on January 7, 2004 while I was twiddling my thumbs in the ER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is Anyone Out There?

"Is anyone out there, cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe…"

He wondered if that message would reach Earth? Would they be found? Would their bodies be recovered?

He had thought dying alone in Iraq would have been the most horrible way to die, but not compared to this.

Here, he was utterly, completely, alone… isolated.

He and Teal'c had said their goodbyes, and Teal'c was deep in Kel-no-reem.

There was no time for anything – regrets, things left unsaid, any of the things he'd always thought there'd be time for… someday.

Looking around, he wondered, "Is anyone out there?"


End file.
